Killer B
|bday= |geschlecht=männlich |status=gestorben |größe= |gewicht= |b-gr= |familie=Ê (Bruder) |manga=408 |anime=142 (Shippuuden) |beruf=Shinobi |nrang= |genin= |chunin= |jonin= |meister= |schüler=Karui, Omoi |fähigkeit=Kann sein Bijuu kontrollieren |elemente=Raiton |waffen=7 Schwerter |sonstiges=Jinchuuriki des Hachibi (8-schwänziger Ochse) |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Allgemeines Killerbee ist der zweite bekannte Jinchuuriki aus Kumogakure und besitzt das 8-schwänzige Bijuu. Er ist ein Verbündeter des Yotsuki-Clans , besitzt sieben Schwerter und ist kleiner Bruder des Raikage. Charakter Killerbee ist einer eher fauler Mensch, der lieber ein friedliches Dasein anstatt das eines Shinobi führen würde. Zudem scheint er immer gut gelaunt zu sein und würde sich kaum das Gegenteil anmerken lassen. Er sieht sich selbst außerdem als großartigen Rapper (was aber von vielen angezweifelt wird) und versucht sich immer wieder neue Reime einfallen zu lassen, die er während eines Kampfes dann aufsagt um cool auszusehen. Er verhöhnt zum Teil auch seine Gegner, wenn er ihnen überlegen ist. Jedoch scheint er die Kräfte seines Gegners gut einschätzen zu können und weiß, bei wem er mit voller Kraft kämpfen sollte. Zu seinem großen Bruder Ê hat er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis und würde ihn niemals absichtlich schlecht aussehen lassen. Seine Freunde begrüßt er stets mit einem Schlag Faust auf Faust und ist auch etwas beleidigt wenn jemand dies falsch macht. Für schöne Frauen und schmutzige Gedanken scheint Bee nicht all zu viel Intresse zu hegen, so war er ziemlich immun gegen Narutos Sexy no Jutsu. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Verfolgt vom Misstrauen der Dorfbewohner left|thumb|Für das Wohl seines Bruders will Bee keine Schwäche zeigen Im Alter von fünf Jahren war Killerbees bester Freund Motoi. Als jedoch der Ehemaliger Junchuuriki des Hachibi die Kontrolle über sein Bijuu verlor, mehrere Shinobi ihr Leben verloren und der Hachibi wieder in jemand neues versiegelt werden musste, wurde Killerbee als sein neuer Jinchuuriki auserwählt. Einer der Shinobi, die durch den Hachibi starben war Motois Vater, weshalb Motoi es nicht mehr schaffte Killerbee, dem neuen Wirt des Hachibi, in die Augen zu sehen geschweige denn mit ihm zu reden. Motoi versuchte einige Zeit später, als sowohl Motoi als auch Killerbee mit ihrer Ausbildung zum Shinobi begannen, sogar ein Attentat aus dem Hinterhalt auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund, da er so hoffte, dass der Hachibi auch sterben würde und er seine Rache bekommen könnte. Doch mislang das Attentat. Motoi hatte sich zwar verkleidet doch erkannte Killerbee ihn, war aber keinesfalls wütend. Trotzdem schähmte sich Motoi und sprach seitdem nie wieder mit Killerbee sondern beobachtete, wie der Rest des Dorfes, jeden seiner Schritte. Keiner glaubte, dass Killerbee es schaffen würde sein Bijuu zu kontrollieren und dass er auch bald mehrere unschuldige Menschen töten würde, weshalb er von vielen Leuten gehasst und ausgegrenzt wurde. Trotzdem verzweifelte Killerbee nicht daran sondern lächelte und machte weiterhin seine Albernheiten. Er versuchte so guter Jinchuuriki zu werden um seinen Bruder, der inzwischen Raikage wurde, nicht zu enttäuschen. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt machten sich dann Killerbee und Ê auf zur einer Insel im Blitz-Reich auf der Bedingungen herrschen wie im Wald des Todes in Konohagakure, nur soll die Insel noch extremer sein. Killerbee und sein Bruder trainierten dort eine ganze Weile. Killerbee schaffte es die Tiere der Insel zu zähmen und so zum "König der Bestien" zu werden. Außerdem schaffte er es dort auch die volle Kontrolle über sein Bijuu zu erlangen und diesem seine Wildheit zu nehmen. Aufgrund dessen änderte sich die Einstellung der Dorfbewohner gegen Killerbee und er wurde mit der Zeit immer beliebter. Killerbee in Naruto Shippuuden Angriff von Team Taka left|thumb|Kampf gegen Team Taka Als Killerbee gerade sein Training beendet, taucht Team Taka auf, das auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen ist, um sein Bijuu zu bekommen. Während des Kampfes zeigte er, dass er sein Bijuu gut zu kontrollieren weiß. Er verwandelte sich beim Kampf ganz in sein Bijuu, um Sasuke & Co. loszuwerden. Jedoch war er letzten Endes machtlos gegen Sasukes Amaterasu. Er wurde deshalb zum Schluss doch noch von Sasuke und Co. entführt und zu Akatsuki gebracht, wo Tobi sie bereits erwartete. Doch stellte sich heraus, dass Killerbee das Kawarimi no Jutsu und Henge no Jutsu einsetzte, um Sasuke zu täuschen und mit einem der abgetrennten Schwänze des Achtschwänzigen zu tauschen. Als die Luft rein war, machte sich Killerbee auf, sein Dorf zu verlassen, da ihn sein bisheriges Leben genervt hatte und er mal eine Pause brauchte. Da er in seinem Dorf nun als tot galt, stand dem nun auch nichts mehr im Wege. Kampf gegen Kisame right|thumb|Killerbee nimmt Enka Gesangsstunden Killerbee hatte sich zu Sabu begeben um mehr über die Leidenschaft im Sprechgesang "Enka" zu erfahren. Sabu war gerade dabei ihm zu erklären wie wichtig die Leidenschaft dabei ist als dann jedoch Kisame Hoshigaki auftauchte um das zu beenden wo Sasuke versagt hatte. Sabu und sein Waschbär Ponta wollen ihn unterstützen, werden jedoch schnell von Kisame ausgeschaltet. Der jedoch befreit Samehada völlig von seinen Bandagen und man erkennt, dass es ein komplett mit Haifischzähnen besetztes Wesen mit einem hungrigen Maul ist. Killerbee aktiviert sieben der acht Schwänze und stürmt auf Kisame zu. Allerdings frisst Samehada sechs der Schwänze sofort auf. Hachimata versucht seinen Jinchuuriki dazu zu überreden, ihn ganz frei zu lassen, was Bee allerdings unterbinden will, da es zu gefährlich für die Umgebung und zu auffällig sei. Also bittet Bee Hachimata, ihn einfach nur mit Chakra zu unterstützen, und so verwandelt sich Killerbee in die acht-schwänzige menschliche Form (so wie Naruto in seiner vier-schwänzigen Form aussieht). Er prescht auf Kisame zu, erwischt ihn, und reißt ihm ein Loch in seinen Brustkorb. Sabu spornt Killerbee an, ihn schnell endgültig zu erledigen, doch da hat Kisame schon zu seinem Schwert gegriffen und saugt das gefressene Chakra ab, das ihn unmittelbar wieder regeneriert. Kisame erklärt noch, dass er umso stärker wird, je stärker sein Gegner ist, und er deswegen unbesiegbar sei. Danach begräbt er Killerbee, Sabu und Ponta unter einem riesigen Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shouha und fusioniert mit seinem Schwert. Killerbee hat nun im Wasser mit Kisame in seiner Haiform einen harten Gegner. Außerdem muss er Sanbu und Ponta vor dem Ertrinken bewahren. Im weiten Kampf transformiert sich Killerbee teilweise in den Hachibi und umwickelt Kisame mit seinen Tentakeln. Doch da dieser immer noch mit Samehada eins ist, wird Killerbee durch die Berührung das Chakra abgesaugt. Um seine Gegner zu verwirren speit Killerbee Tinte ins Wasser. left|thumb|Unschlagbare Brüder Allerdings kann Kisame ihn durch seine Haisinne auch im dunklen Wasser aufspüren und ihm einen Schlag verpassen. Als Killerbee geschlagen am Boden liegt, will Kisame ihm mit Samehada die Beine abschneiden. Zu seinem Erstaunen hat das Schwert aber inzwischen Gefallen an Killerbee's Charka gefunden und gibt ihm Kisames Chakra, worauf der seine Waffe fortritt. Stattdessen nimmt er eines von Killerbees Schwertern. Doch ehe Kisame zuschlagen kann, tauchen der Raikage Ê und seine Begleiter auf, die Killerbee retten. In einer gemeinsamen Attacke köpfen Killerbee und sein Bruder Kisame. Doch nun muss er sich die Strafpredigt des Raikage anhören. Rückkehr ins Dorf right|thumb|Rückkehr mit einer neuen Waffe Samehada hatte sich dem Anschein nach so sehr an Killerbee gewöhnt, dass es ihn als neuen Meister akzeptierte und ihm nicht mehr von der Seite wich weshalb Killerbee entschloss es mit ins Dorf zu nehmen. Omoi und Karui, die Schüler von Killerbee, waren sehr froh, dass ihr Sensei noch am Leben ist, so wie auch der Rest des Dorfes. Da aber schon bald ein Krieg mit Tobi und Akatsuki bevor stand war die Wiedersehensfreude nur kurz. Killerbee war an der Kriegsberatung in Kumogakure beteiligt, hatte aber nur wenig Interesse an der Unterhaltung und dachte sich lieber ein paar neue Reime aus. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass der wahre Kisame sich in Samehada versteckte und die Besprechung somit abhörte. Da beschlossen wurde, dass Killerbee und Naruto nicht am Kriegsgeschehen teilnehmen dürfen, wurden beide zur Insel geschickt wo Killerbee als "König der Bestien" galt. Killerbee selbst wurde nicht gesagt, dass man ihn und Naruto dort verstecke sondern nur dass er dort eine Zeit lang Urlaub nehmen sollte. Leben mit Naruto auf der Insel left|thumb|Killerbee ist von Narutos Art nicht sonderlich angetan In seiner vollständig verwandelten Form rettete Bee, das Schiff auf dem sich Naruto und einige weitere Shinboi aus Konoha und Kumo befanden, als dieses an der Küste der Insel von einem Kraken angegriffen wurde. Motoi begrüßte alle indem er ihnen sagte, dass sie sehr spät dran seien. Später führte Bee sie auf der Insel zu seiner Behausung und schützte sie auf ihrem Weg dorthin vor den wilden Tieren. Als Naruto hörte, dass er der Jinchuuriki des 8-Schwänzigen sei und diesen vollständig kontrollieren kann, fragte Naruto ihn später ob er ihm helfen könnte, sein Bijuu zu kontrollieren. Killerbee mochte Narutos Art jedoch nicht sonderlich und lehnte deshalb ab. Bee wollte lieber seinen Urlaub genießen und veranstaltete deshalb ein paar Sumo-kämpfe mit einigen Bären. Der Hachibi appelierte wiederum an Killerbee Naruto doch zu helfen, da gerade Killerbee wissen müsste wie sich Naruto fühle. Doch Killerbee hatte seine Gründe ihm nicht helfen zu wollen. Als später Motoi, der mit Naruto reden wollte, an der Küste von einem Kraken angegriffen wurde, versuchten zwar Yamato und Naruto ihn zu retten doch war Bee schneller. Motoi wunderte sich, dass Bee ihn rettete obwohl er doch einst versucht hatte ihn zu töten, doch sah Killerbee darüber hinweg und begrüßte seinen alten Freund wie früher, womit ihre alte Freundschaft wiederbelebt wurde. Nur wenige Zeit später gewann Naruto am Wasserfall der Wahrheit den Kampf gegen seine dunkle Seite und Bee erklärte ihm, dass es nun Zeit ist das Kyuubi zu bekämpfen um ihn komplett kontrollieren zu können. Nachdem Naruto, Yamato und Bee den Wasserfall durchschritten haben und die Höhle gründlich gemustert haben geht Bee auf eine Wand zu aus der ein großes steinernes Drachenmaul hervorragt und erklärt Naruto, dieser müsse nun seinen Kopf hineinstecken - sollte er aber nur ein wenig Bosheit in sich besitzen würde das steinerne Maul zuklappen und Naruto enthaupten. Da diese Methode nicht mit einem Schattendoppelgänger funktioniert wie Bee Yamato erzählt, der genau das vorschlug, steckte Naruto seinen Kopf ohne lange zu überlegen in das Maul des Drachen. Wenige Zeit später fing er an zu schreien als leide er Todesqualen, Yamato reagiert panisch und zieht Naruto aus dem Maul, der jedoch hatte nur einen Scherzt gemacht,mit dem Bee, wie er erzählt ebenso vor langer Zeit seinen Sensei erschreckte. Hinter den dreien bewegt sich eine Wand ein Stück und Naruto setzt sich im Schneidersitz in die Mitte des weiß glänzenden Raumes. Er geht in sein inneres zum Käfig des Kyubi und köst das Siegel, sofort beginnt der Kampf und Killerbee muss Naruto mehrere Male aus der Patsche helfen, allerdings muss er sich nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Kampf ziehen da sein Chakra erschöpft ist - er ist sehr verwundert, wie stark das Chakra und der Hass des Kyuubi sind. Letztendlich schafft Naruto es doch nach einem langen Kampf die Kontrolle über den Kyubi zu gewinnen und kann nun wie Bee zu jeder Zeit auf das Chakra seines Biju zurückgreifen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Meisterlicher Schwertkämpfer right|thumb|Volle Kontrolle über sein Bijuu-Chakra Killerbee ist ein meisterlicher Schwertkämpfer der es sogar schafft mit 7 Schwertern gleichzeitig umgehen zu können und konnte so Sasuke und Suigetsu ziemlich zusetzen. Da er sein Bijuu vor langer Zeit gezähmt hat, kann Killerbee problemlos auf sein Bijuu Chakra zurückgreifen oder sich komplett in den Hachibi verwandeln ohne dabei die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Da ihm sein Bijuu auch aus Gen-Jutsu befreien kann ist Killerbee somit auch so gut wie immun gegen Gen-Jutsus. Weiterhin besitzt er auch so eine große physische Kraft da er es schafft ohne große Mühe Bären die doppelt so groß sind wie er im Sumo zu besiegen. Techniken Trivia *Sein Charakter erinnert an Muhammad Ali, den Boxer, da er den Satz "Schweben wie ein Schmetterling, stechen wie eine Biene!" verwendet. *Da er gerne reimt, hat er anscheinend auch Einflüsse aus der Musikszene. Masashi Kishimoto ist nämlich ein Fan von der Rap-Gruppe Wu-Tang-Clan. **Er lässt sich von dem Kampf gegen Sasuke auf neue Reime inspirieren und bedankt sich dafür. *Er benutzt im Kampf gegen Sasuke 7 Schwerter, mit denen er sogar in der Lage ist, Sasukes Kusanagi mit der Verbindung von Chidori abzuwehren. *Der Raikage ist sein Bruder. **Ê hatte ihm verboten, sich jemals komplett zu verwandeln. **Er sagt selbst, dass außer Sasuke nur sein eigener Bruder in der Lage war, einen Angriff von ihm mit seinem Bijuu-Chakra abzuwehren. * Er soll neben Yagura, Hashirama Senju und Madara Uchiha in der Lage gewesen sein, die Bijuus bzw. sein Bijuu zu kontrollieren. *Sein Bijuu, das Hachibi, wird durch das Tekkou Fuuin in seinem Körper gehalten. *'Die Hachibi-Formen von Killerbee''' Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Kumo Kategorie:Jinchuuriki Kategorie:Killerbees Kämpfe